Like She's Leaving
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Michael heard Sam heckling them and his mother telling him to shut up, but he didn't care. He had her.


A sweet Burn Notice Christmas fic inspired by Brad Paisley's Love Her Like She's Leaving. This is a very fluffy fic. You have been warned. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

Fiona Glenanne was not accustomed to waking up cold.

In the sweltering heat of Miami, Florida, it was very normal for her to wake up uncomfortably warm, even at the end of December. And when she started sharing Michael Westen's bed, she woke up countless times tangled up in his arms and burning up. There was a small fan by their bed, but it did very little, especially in the summer time.

So it came as a surprise to her when she woke up chilled. She looked around in confusion, her hand reaching for Michael. But there was only an empty expanse of bed where his warm body normally resided. She frowned.

"Michael?"

Sitting up, she wrapped a sheet around her naked form. There was no one else in the loft, and finally she located the source of the cold air.

Michael had installed an air conditioner!

A smile lit up her face. He had refused for so long to install an air conditioner, mostly because a spy was never supposed to settle anywhere for very long. Fiona suspected it had more to do with what installing the air conditioner meant. He was becoming more comfortable here, making the loft his home.

Their home.

Beaming, she went into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. Soon the bathroom was filled with steam, and after a long shower, she turned the water off and wrapped a towel around herself. Then she stepped out of the bathroom. The air conditioner caught her eye again, and she made her way over to it, water dripping from her skin.

She inspected the air conditioning unit, then went into the kitchen for something to eat. But as her eyes adjusted, she gasped.

There was a brand new refrigerator standing where the old one had just been last night.

She spun around. How on earth had he done this without waking her up? She was a deeper sleeper than him, but a lighter sleeper than most.

Shaking her head, she reached into the refrigerator and retrieved the last container of blueberry yogurt. It was Christmas Eve, and Madeline was expecting them at her house in a few hours. Sam was invited as well, along with Jesse and Michael's brother Nate would be coming with his wife and son.

Smiling to herself, she retrieved a spoon and sat down in Michael's favorite chair, still wrapped in only a thick towel. If this was his Christmas present to her, he was brilliant. The refrigerator and air conditioner were signs of home improvement, of his plans to stay there for a while.

Smirking, she pulled the lid off of the yogurt and stuck her spoon into the delicious treat. But her spoon struck something strange, and her brow furrowed. "What…?"

Reaching into the yogurt, she fished out the item with a slender finger, and her eyes grew as wide as saucers.

Was that…?

Dropping the yogurt, she hurried into the bathroom and turned on the sink. Then she held the object under the water until it was completely cleaned.

In her hand was a stunning, Asscher cut diamond ring, and her breath caught in her throat as she looked up at the mirror.

On the glass, written in the condensation, were three words.

_Marry me, Fi._

"What do you say, Fiona?"

Fiona spun around. Michael was leaning in the bathroom doorway, a soft smile on his face.

She looked at the ring, then back at him. "Michael…"

He let out a gasp when she crossed the floor and flung her tiny body into his arms. Immediately he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Is that a yes?" he whispered into her damp hair.

She nodded against his chest, trying her hardest not to let her tears fall.

"Of course I'll marry you, Michael."

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

That evening, Madeline wasn't surprised when Michael and Fiona were late. Nate and his family were the first to arrive, followed shortly after by Sam, who brought several cases of his favorite beer. Jesse got there just a few minutes after Sam did.

Michael and Fiona showed up an hour late, and immediately Madeline sensed that something was different. Michael had his arm securely around Fiona in a display of public affection that was incredibly rare for him.

Fiona pulled away long enough to kiss Madeline's cheek and hand her a covered dish. "Sorry we're late, Madeline. We've had a busy day."

Madeline waved a hand and accepted the dish. "It's okay, Fiona. Why don't you go help Ruth with the mashed potatoes and let me talk to my son for a moment?"

Michael gave Fiona an imploring look, but she just smiled and walked off to find Ruth.

Once she was out of earshot, Madeline turned to her oldest son. "Okay, Michael. I know that face. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Mom," he assured her, giving her his best smile.

"Right." She gave him a scrutinizing look.

Holding up his hands, Michael eased around her. "I'm going to find Fi."

Madeline watched as her oldest son quickly retreated.

"Liar."

Fiona was stirring the gravy when a pair of familiar arms slipped around her waist. "What did your mom want?"

"I think she's onto us." Michael kissed Fiona's neck.

"Let's just tell them at dinner. We can't keep it a secret forever."

He knew she was right, and he sighed softly, nodding. "Okay. We'll tell them at dinner."

Fiona smiled, and after the table was set, everyone sat down to eat. Nate and his wife sat together, with their son's high chair between them. Sam sat next to Madeline and poured wine into her glass while describing one of his missions in Columbia with a devilish grin. Jesse sat at the other end of the table and poured himself a second glass of wine.

Fiona and Michael were the last ones to sit down, and he pulled out her chair for her, making sure she was seated before he took his place beside her. Then he kissed her cheek.

Nate saw this, and he gave his brother a look. "Okay, bro, we all want to know. What is going on?"

Fiona gave Michael a smile. "Now?"

He squeezed her hand under the table. "We were going to wait until after dinner… but I asked Fiona to marry me today."

Madeline gasped and clapped her hands together, while Sam muttered, "It's about time."

Ruth squealed in delight, while Nate leaned back in his chair and smirked. "I knew it."

Jesse was the only one who didn't speak, but the expression on his face said it all. He knew he never had a chance with Fiona, but any hope that had lingered was crushed as Fiona showed Madeline and Ruth her engagement ring.

Michael sat beside Fiona, a look of pride on his face. Why hadn't he done this sooner? She was so happy, and so was he. He was an idiot for waiting this long. But he was done being stupid. He had her, and as long as she wanted him around, he would be there. And when she no longer did, he would fight to stay.

Without thinking, he leaned over and kissed Fiona again, his hand taking her left hand and his thumb absently brushing over her engagement ring.

She returned the kiss with enthusiasm, and her hand slid into his hair.

As they broke apart, he rested his cheek against hers and whispered into her ear.

"Riamh duit, mianach riamh, riamh linne."

Tears welled up in Fiona's eyes, and she wrapped her arms firmly around his neck. Then she caught his lips in a sweet kiss.

Michael heard Sam heckling them and his mother telling him to shut up, but he didn't care.

He had her.

_Love her like she's leaving_

_Like it's all gonna end if you don't_

_Love her like she's leaving_

_And I guarantee you, she won't_

The End.

A/N: At the end there, Michael says, "Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours." I borrowed that from one of my very favorite movies, Sex And The City. Big says that to Carrie right after they're pronounced husband and wife. I thought it was a very fitting thing for Michael to say. :) Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone! Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
